one direction
by TheCandyLovingChick
Summary: hi everyone sorry but I have to use misc-movies but I cant find one direction sorry


_**OH MY GAWD PEEPS IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING IVE BEEN HAVING SOME PROBLEMS WITH MY ACCOUNT oo WELL I HAVE ONCE AGAIN BEEN**_

_**AMAZING AND FIXED IT, IM FEELING QUITE HYPER RIGHT NOW SO I SHOULD WRITE ALOT AND GET IT DONE IN LIKE AN HOUR. IM A CRAZY PERSON WHO HAS**_

_**SPLIT PERSONAITIES IN ONE I OBSESS OVER COOKIES AND DOUBLE RAINBOWS AND IM A TOM BOY AND THE OTHER SIDE OF ME SECRETLY READS/WRITES YAOI**_

_**AND YURI IM SO WACKED UP BUT WHO CARES? I CERTAINTLY DONT A ONE DIRECTION FANFIC YAY! and in this they aren't famous because**_

_**i think they deserve to be liked for who they are not because they're famous and in here there will be two twin villains they are both emo cause y'know emos**_

_**are cool the older one will be Hikaru he has short black hair and blue eyes and his twin Karou has black hair and green eyes (these will be my own characters that**_

_**i have created but their dad is more evil than they could ever imagine he has white hair and blood red eyes his name will be Taka sorry for crap names but i was**_

_**in a hurry i might use a pic for the cover photo but the pis will not be mine i will use anime of google because i can't draw (SORRY!) their moms name is**_

_**Tsusaka she has black hair and red eyes she is good and tries to stop her husband and sons with her two younger daughters who are also twins**_

_**Hikairi has white hair and blue eyes and is the older one and her younger sister is Kairi she has white hair and green eyes (Hikaru and Hikairi both have a side**_

_**fringe to the left and Kaoru and Kairi have a side fringe to the right) ok i hope you enjoy! It took me forever to come up with these ideas**_

"hI everyone!" Louis and Niall yelled obviously hyper from all the sugar they stole from Harry (Louis and Niall are close friends in here not boy friends ok? good)

"Get your asses back here" A furious Harry yelled "What did they do now?" Liam asked "T-They stole my sugar!" Harry said freightened "Om my gawd Harry

Why! why did you do it Harry!? Everyone run before we all die!" Liam yelled at the top of his lungs as he and Harry fled out of the room with Zayn right behind

them "What did we do?" Niall asked innocently "I dunno and i don't really care... dude! we should totally chase them" Louis laughed manically

"Hell yeah!" niall yelled excitingly as the duo began to chase the other three boys "they're following us! " Harry yelled looking behind himself

but he didn't realize that there was a open window, he ran straight out of it while holding tightly on to his other friends who

were screaming because they didn't want to die "We're all going to die, Liam i have to tell you something since this will be the last time we see each other"  
Yayn yelled over the other boys hyper screams "What now?" liam face palmed "W-Well i...uhhh i kinda uh-" "Just tell me already!" Liam said crossing

his arms "I ate your burrito last month..." He said quickly "... you ate my burrito? you ate my burrito!" Liam yelled pulling away from Harry's death grip

pulling Zayn with him, just then everyone stopped dead in their tracks to look at the duo "Y-You ate my burrito? m-my burrito... i payed five dollars for it.

i payed five dollars for my burrito!" liam cried falling to the floor in a curled ball "i payed five dollars... five dollars" he sobbed "u-uhh sorry?" Zayn

asked himself more than he did any one else "You better run 'cause i payed five fucking dollars for that burrito, i also gave it a funeral! you will pay

mother fucker" Liam yelled as he chased zayn back into the house "Well looks like it's just you and us Harry" Louis smirked "Ba-na-na-na-na-na

ba-na-na-na-na-a bananas!" Niall sang while Harry stood there looking horrified while Louis laughed like hell just then Liam came running in "i'm sorry i left

you with them!" He apologised "N-No problem i'm totally putting this on the internet" he said holding up his phone with the whole video tape of the whole

scene "Hey Niall wanna play on the xbox?" Liam asked Niall "Okay!" He said calming down a bit "Oh and if you hear screaming- it wasn't me" He added as he

quickly left with the blonde leaving Harry and Louis on the roof "Hey want to watch the sun set?" Harry asked "S-Sure" Louis said blushing as they both

sat down side by side to watch the sun set "Promise me you'll always be my best friend no matter how many stupid things i do?" Harry asked taking hold of

Louis's hand who in return blushed "O-Ofcourse we will why'd you ask?" Louis asked curiously "Is something wro-" Louis was cut off by Harry's lips on his

own a few seconds later Harry pulled back and looked at the ground "I-I'm sorry" He apologized "It's ok i actually kinda liked it" He blushed as Harry suddenly

looked a him with wide eyes "so you don't mind if i do this then?" Harry smirked as he turned Louis to face him and kissed him "Nope" he answered

"Hopefully Liam and niall will hook up now" Louis sighed "Yeah i know Liam doesn't stop talking about him" Harry replied "oh oh do you want to see what

i recorded on my phone after you took my sugar?" Harry asked "Sure i wanna see what we did this time" He laughed (Let's check on Zayn)  
"Help!... please! " He screamed from inside a garbage skip (A skip is a big yellow/green rectangular thing where people throw their trash sorry for being so mean

to Zayn i'm trying to make it funny so sorry Zayn lovers! ) just then he was pulled out of the skip by Harry and Louis "oh hey Zayn 'sup?" Harry asked

"oh you know just chillin' in a garbage skip eating a banana" Zayn replied dusting himself off "bananas!" Louis yelled "Ba-na-na-" "Ok bye Zayn" Harry

said quickly covering Louis's mouth while he tried to protest (Ok now let's go to Liam and Niall ) "Well that was fun" Liam said standing to stretch

"Yeah i know, we've been playing for so long i can't be bothered to get up, i feel so lazy right now!" He said yawning "C'monlet's go and check on Zayn i kinda

left him in the garbage for eating my five dollar burrito" He sweat dropped offering his hand to help Niall up "Oh man that was hilarious" He laughed taking

Liams hand "not as funny as you and Louis when you take sugar!" Liam chuckled "Yeah sugar is the be- ahh" Niall screamed as he tripped over the game controlers

and onto Liam who also fell backwards straight onto his double sized bed "oww my leg" Niall whined "uhh sorry i guess i should clean my room later"  
Liam apologized "Yeah and i should probably help you since i kinda messed it up too" He chuckled not realizing how close Liam was.

"Haha yeah your really going to help clean my room, have you seen my closet" He laughed and Niall could feel his hot breath on his face, as he looked

straight into his chocolate brown eyes "Your eyes are so beautiful" Liam suddenly said causing Niall to blush "It makes you look so innocent, but i know your not"  
Liam smirked "Well ofcourse im not i chased you and the others with Louis singing about bananas" he laughed just then Liam wrapped his arms around Nialls

waist "W-What're you doing?" Niall blushed griping Liams plain white shirt "I know you like me" He smirked "B-But how? i didn't tell anyone" He whined

"Yeah except for Louis, he told Harry and then he told me... the three of us kinda planned for this to happen, but we were supposed to be standing" he laughed

"Ok? so you like me?" Niall asked before Liam pulled him into a kiss "What do you think?" Liam asked smirking "I think you like me?" Niall asked

"No silly i love you" Liam laughed ruffling Nialls hair "I love you too" niall replied as he was kissed again. "Ok time to go and meet the others, we're supposed

to be going to the park to have a nice walk to discuss what we are going to do this week, we might go to the arcade" liam said allowing Niall to stand and help him

up (Let's go to the park where they meet up) "Uhh Harry why are you covering Louis's mouth?" Liam asked "I was eating a banan-" "ba-na-na-na-na-" Niall sang

but was cut off "ahahahaha you know what i don't want to know or hear" Liam laughed nervously as he covered Nialls mouth "So what are we going to do then?"  
zayn asked "Hey guys let's go to the 'place'!" louis yelled excitingly as he and Niall had just broke free "what place?" Harry asked "I dunno i was just bored and

hoped that one of you guys had an idea" Louis replied sheepishly "Let's go to the park!" Zayn yelled "Okay!" Louis and Niall yelled in response as they both

raced to the open fields they had ran a good few metres before Harry noticed a black car with tinted windows headding straight for them

"No! guys that car is heading straight for Louis and Niall" Harry yelled in fear as the trio began to chase after the car. "Shit Niall that car is coming for us we have

to take our 'special weapon'!" Louis yelled as he ran closer to Niall "yeah i think we should use it that car looks pretty fast let's go!" niall yelled as they both

took the weapon (It's actually just sugar/special sugar (Hell yeah) but before they could take it the car suddenly appeared infront of them Louis quickly grabbed

Niall and stood protectively infront of him. a few seconds later a man with white hair came out of the car and stood infront of them "Well hello boys my name

is Taka may i ask of your names?" He asked innocently "Who are you?" Louis asked still infront of Niall "I just told you now are you going to tell me or not?"  
Taka asked growing irritated "Run! guys run they're evil his name is Taka he's a villain... a bad guy!" harry shouted a loud as he could still running to them

"Niall ru-" Louis and Niall were grabbed by surprise and were thrown into the back of the car, "louis Niall! " the trio cried as the car went out of sight

"Quick call the police!" Zayn yelled as Harry dialed the number "H-Hello police we need your help our friends have been kidnapped by Taka!" Harry cried

"What!? ok fine but you better hurry 'cause if you don'y i will get my mom on you!" Harry said coldly as he cut the line "They said that they would report it

to every one on t.v, so they can get help from all the city people because they can't find him!" Harry said directly to Liam ignoring Zayn

"Ok every one let's go look for their hideout, we need to go now if you ever want to see them again" Liam replied going in the same direction that the car had.

"Wait we can't go unprepred, we need supplies!" zayn yelled running up to Liam and Harry "he's right Liam we can't save them if we're starving and weak"  
Harry said agreeing with zayn "Fine!" Liam said finally giving in (Let's go to Louis and Niall) "The names Hikaru and this is my little twin bro Kaoru my dad

will probably torture you both, but don't worry he will only beat you untill he gets what he wants" Hikaru said smirking "W-What does he want? and why did he

choose us?" Louis asked trying to get loose from the ropes around his wrists "Well you two were the nearest people to us so we just kinda kidnapped you"  
Kaoru replied a few minutes later they arrived at a cave and were pulled out of the car Hikaru guarded Louis and Kaoru guarded Niall while they walked in

"Ok boys put them both in cell one!" Taka demanded "Yeah yeah" Hikaru said casually as he and Kaoru took the duo into the cell "Ok Kaoru lock up and meet

me in the kitchen" Hikaru said winking as he walked out of the lair "ok guys my little sisters Hikairi and Kairi and i are going to hep you escape but it may take a

few days because we need to think of a way to help you escape." Kaoru said quietly "Why should we believe you!?" Louis said coldly

"Because i am sick and tired of my dad hurting people and torturing them, i thought about how much pain they would be in and how i would feel if i went

through that pain... and i-i wouldn't like it... i-i just don't want anyone else to suffer" Kaoru pleaded "Ok, ok we trust you just please hurry" Niall begged

with that Kaoru nodded and walked out of the lair "Don't worry Nialler i promise i won't let you die we will always be best friends!" Louis promised

"aww your best friends how cute!" Taka laughed "Yeah what's it to ya?" Louis said coldly "mwuhahaha it means i can record this and put it on t.v i can

torture you both at the same time, Hikaru tie them both to the wall" He lauged evily and Hikaru did as he was told and tied both of their arms to the wall.

"Ok who shall we torture first? How about you blonde?" Taka laughed approaching Niall "No leave him alone!" Louis screamed "Well so you want to be tortured!"

Taka laughed as Hikaru pressed the record button on his camera "Ok dad this should be live in three...two...one,go" Hikaru said holding the camera

"Well hello my fellow citisens i'm here with Louis Tomilson and Niall Horan if you ever want to see them again you will pay us your money!" Taka said evily

as he grabbed a bat, just then some one else was put on the line it was the live t.v producer she was here to try to stop him from commiting this crime.

"What do you want from us? and why are you torturing teenagers!?" She cried "I want every last penny in every bank in this city!" He screamed

as he swung the bat and hit Louis in the stomach who in return screamed out in pain "You know i could just poson them both and they could die a fast

painless death or i could just kill them nice slow and painful" He laughed manically "N-No please don't hurt them!" Zayn cried from the camera

"Zayn where are Liam and Harry?" louis asked but got a punch in return "louis!" Niall cried "Oh you want some too?" Taka roared with laughter as he walked up

to him "N-No i told you to leave him alone!" Louis screamed in anger "Yeah well i can do what ever i like!" Taka shouted back walking up to Louis with a knife

"W-What are you going to do with that?" Louis gulped Taka slowly dug the knife into Louis's right arm which caused Louis to scream out loud but Taka suddenly

stopped and watched as Louis couged up blood suddenly the door burst open to reveal a split image of Taka "Don't listen to him he's fake i'm Taka he is my

older twin brother Takano" He screamed"Well little brother you finally escaped" Takano laughed as his hair turned red and his eyes turned black

a few seconds later Liam and Harry come bursting through the door and head straight for Takano "You bastard!" Harry yelled as he punched Takano over and

over again with Liam helping him "How dare you do this to our friends" liam yelled but suddenly froze in shock "H-Harry!" Liam cried Harry turned to find

Louis and Niall unconscious each with a newly formed cut on their arms, Harry and Liam rudhed to their sides and untied them "Louis! Wake up man" Harry

cried holding him close "Ok Nialler this isn't funny, you gotta wake up now ok! ok!?" he yelled letting the tears he had been holding back fall

"H-How could you" Kaoru screamed startling everyone "How dare you do this to them! what did they ever do to you!" He screamed a deadly aura forming around

him "Kaoru calm down!" Hikaru shouted trying to calm him down "No i'm sick of seeing people in pain" Kaoru cried punching Hikaru who was too shocked to

move. Hikairi and Kairi both walked up to Kaoru "Hey bro it's done" Hikairi said handing a potion to him while Kairi looked sadly at the whole scene

"Why you little punk! you planned this the whole time didn't you!" Takano screamed as he went to stab him but was stopped by Hikaru "Don't think you

can hurt my little brother! i will kill you if you ever touch him!" Hikaru yelled as he took the knife from Takano and threw it to the floor

"I will be back and when i do come back i will kill you all" he yelled as he ran to the door but was once again stopped by Niall "I don't think so pal" He said

blocking the exit but was hit in the stomach hard with the bat Takano had been holding, Niall fell to the floor coughing up blood, and Liam rushed to

his side , Takano tried to run again but this time Harry and Liam stood in the way so he hit them with the bat as hard as he could and pushed them out of the

way and threw them to the floor he went to run but this time some one else stopped him "Hey! i told you to leave my friends alone" louis said standing up

while coughing up more blood "T-That's impossible you shouldn't be able to move right now" Takano said freightened "Heh but i've got my secret weapon"  
louis answered "Sugar?" Takano asked "Hell no i've got a promise to kep to, i promised myself that i would protect the ones that i love!" Louis said evily

as he limped to a scared Takano "Don't you ever touch my friends again!" He screamed as he punched him in the face and knocked him out

"Louis!" Harry cried as he suddenly fell to the ground "don't worry i have a potion that will help them" Kaoru chirped as he ran to Niall and Louis he gave them

each a good amount to help them heal "Oh my kids i was so worried about you!" Taka cried as he ran and hugged them "You are so brave, you should be proud

of yourselves" He cried "It was all thanks to Kaoru with out him we would all probably be dead" Hikaru chuckled as he ruffled Kaoru's hair

"Thank you for saving me and Niall guys, thank you so much with out you we would have died" Louis thanked them before he was hugged by Harry

"I was so worried i thought i had lost you!" He said sadly but a laugh was heard it was from Takano "Louis and Niall you shall die!" He yelled as he threw a banana

"Oh my gawd Niall it's a banana" louis said excitingly "oh hell no" Liam and Harry both screamed "Ba-na-na-na-na Ba-na-na-na-na-naa" They sang

"Well atleas they're back to normal" Harry said and Liam nodded in agreement "Well i will see you guys later i have to explain this to Tsusaka" Taka facepalmed as

he walked up stairs." Hikaru thank you for helping me" kaoru cried as he hugged him "It's ok Kaoru i won't let anyone touch you except for me" Hikaru smirked

causing Kaoru to blush"I-I love you Hikaru" Kaoru said quietly "I love you too Kaoru" Hikaru replied " No i really love you" Kaoru said seriously

"And who said i weren't serious?" Hikaru smirked as he kissed his brother, "You know sis i'm glad that everything worked our" Kairi said smiling but was

suddenly kissed by Hkairi "i love you Kairi " Hikairi repied hugging her sister "I-I know you do i over heard you and Kaoru talking... and i love you too"  
She confessed "ok guys you have been a great help i can't thank you enough for what you hve done but it is time for nus to go" Zayn said respectfully

"What he fuck how the hell did you get here Zayn?" The others screamed in confusion "W-Well you know i was looking for help when i came across this squirrel

and it threw a nut at me and chased me all the way here" He said laughimg nervously... a few seconds laater everyone burst into laughter "ok bye guys"  
The boys said as they left for home (first let's go to Harry and Louis) "I am so happy you're alive i don't know what i would've done if you died " Harry said

as he hugged Louis "I love you Louis" Harry said as he kissed Louis(Now to Liam and Niall) "Niall... i'm sorry i couldn't protect you" Liam said sadly

"It's ok you tried your best and i'm happy to know that you care so much for me" Niall said while blushing "Of course i care Niall" Liam said kissing him on the

cheek "I love you"

_**hell yeah finally finished i hape you enjoy :)**_


End file.
